


Buzzing

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [32]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: This was something in his brain still screamed at him that this was a stupid idea and that it wasn‘t right. Erik snorted and went over to the bed. He was a jew, a mutant, a killer and a faq. Morals weren‘t something people usually associated with him.





	Buzzing

Erik took a few deep breaths, staring at the sleeping form on their bed, not knowing what to do.

Well, technically, _he knew_ what to do. The mechanics weren‘t new to him. It was just… difficult. But something Charles had explicitley stated.

_“You want me to do what?“, he asked confused, not sure if he had heard correctly. Charles blushed and looked down, almost like an adorable schoolboy and Erik felt more like a perverse old man than ever. Even though Charles wasn‘t that much youngr than he was._

_„It‘s just, my brain, it‘s never quiet. I can always hear the thought around me. I try to block them, sure, but it‘s still a constant… buzzing in my brain, something that‘s always there. My brain always has the control, except when I‘m sleeping. And I would really like to…, well try it. To wake up and maybe feel something different than the buzzing. To give up control, you know?“_

No. Erik didn‘t know. Because for him, that was his worst nightmare. His whole life after the camps was just him, working hard to never ever loose control again. And Charles hadn‘t brought it up again. He had just asked Erik to consider it and then dropped the topic.

That has been three weeks ago. And something in his brain still screamed at him that this was a stupid idea and that it _wasn‘t right_. Erik snorted and went over to the bed.

He was a jew, a mutant, a killer and a faq. Morals weren‘t something people usually associated with him.

Carefully, not to wake Charles, he pulled down his own trousers and then knelt on the bed, positioning himself between Charles legs, fetching the vaseline from the nightstand and lubes his fingers up with a generous amount before he carefully started to press two fingers into his sleeping partner, always watching if something changed. The breathing. If Charles‘ eyes would start to open. But nothing happened, neither when he pulled his fingers out nor when he pressed back in with three fingers to make sure the other man was stretched enough, listening to the small moans coming out of Charles who continued to sleep.

Only after Erik had lubed himself up and started to press in Charles started to fidget, unconcously trying to push back before his eyelids started to flutter. Erik bend down and pressed a few kisses across Charles shoulders and chuckled when there was a small yelp from Charles.

„Erik… wha‘?“, Charles asked and let out a loud moan when Erik thrust in again.

„Shh, everything‘s good. You‘re doing so good, Charles.“, Erik whispered and relished in the gasps that answered him.

„You like that? Knowing what a good boy you are, Charles? What a good boy you are to just let me use you whenever and however I want?“, Erik asked while littering kisses on Charles‘ neck, smiling when Charles nodded, a blush travelling down his neck, making him look way to young again. Open in a way he rarely was.

„Y‘s, so good f‘ you, th‘nk you.“, Charles started to babble, voice still heavy from sleep. Erik grinned and starting picking up his pace, knowing already that he would do it again and again if Charles asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; O4 - Somnophilia


End file.
